Ryan Byrne
'Ryan Stuart Howard Byrne '(b. 7th October 1987) has been a resident of North Grove from 1988 to 1995 and from 1997 onwards. Ryan is the son of Stuart and Mary Byrne and the elder brother of Chantelle Byrne. He is the grandson of Howard and Theresa Byrne and father of Hayley Byrne. Childhood Ryan was born at the Royal North Grove Hospital to Mary and Stuart Byrne who married in haste once Mary found out she was pregnant with him and because of this haste into marriage Stuart and Mary argued almost every single night and when his little sister Chantelle came along Ryan looked after her and took her to the park when they argued and stopped her from crying. As Ryan started going to school it became obvious that he was popular and he had the charm and good sense of humour to keep his many friends. Despite loving school, at home things came to a breaking point and in 1995 when Ryan was eight years old his parents divorced. Him and his sister went to live with his mother who moved in with her parents who lived in Blackpool but both Ryan and Chantelle missed their friends and in 1997 they moved back to North Grove. Teenage Years In high school, Ryan continued to be popular and although he was not very smart he excelled in sports, particularly cricket where he went onto to play in the under-16's county team. Ryan was friends with Dean Upton and George Weston and began dating Katie Jones in 2001 with whom he lost his virginity. He loved going to school and he still protected his little sister who was not very sociable unlike himself. In year nine, Ryan befriended Lee Nuttall who was two years younger than himself and the two got into various bouts of trouble with neighbours and occasionally, the police. Ryan barely passed his GCSE's and went to college to do building. Adult Years Ryan and Katie didn't work out but the two remained friends and Ryan even warned her from dating Ben Fox and when Katie dumped him for dealing drugs Ryan was the first to punch him square in the jaw. In 2008 Ryan's grandmother Theresa died and it devastated him as he was close with her but he also started dating Lizzie Redding after they were set up by Lee and Louisa Jones. The two hit it off straight away and Ryan stopped sleeping with various women and helped build Lizzie's confidence. They fell in love and went on holiday and moved in together in 2009. In 2010, Lizzie found out she was pregnant and both she and Ryan were ecstatic but their happiness was not to last when Lizzie started listening to rumours that Ryan had cheated on her when he had not. On July 28th, Lizzie dumped Ryan in the pub to his shock and he refused to let it happen and although he tried to tell her they were false she would not listen. In November of the same year, Hayley Louisa Kimberley Byrne was born. Lizzie did not even inform him of their child's birth until a week later and that was only because Louisa convinced her. Lizzie continued to use Hayley against Ryan and it only irritated him. He did not want to go as far as the courts until he truly became desperate. The following summer, Lizzie realised that Ryan was telling the truth and apologised to him but he would not take her back, all he could see was her publicly dumping him on false grounds and it pained him too much. Despite this, another good thing came out of his relationship with Lizzie and that was his fear of relationships was gone. He no longer was a commitment-phobe and the one person he saw was Katie Jones. They remained friends but she was the person he turned to during the break-up of his relationship with Lizzie and she was his rock. The two started to become closer and in late 2013, they started to date again. His feelings for Lizzie had all but evaporated and as a few years passed, they could stand to be in the same room as each other when Hayley was there. The Hostage Situation In March 2014, the landlady Jazmyn's ex-boyfriend Joshua Blunt and two of his friends came to North Grove and after seeing Jazmyn married took several people hostage in the pub with a gun. The people he took hostage were Jazmyn, Ivy Jones, Louisa Jones, Hannah Jones, Lola Jones, Zak Richardson, Jacob Chadwick, Terry Fox, Molly Groom, Lizzie and himself. When the police arrived the area became more tense and when himself and Zak tried to wrestle the two friends while Jazmyn distracted Joshua, it went wrong and Jazmyn, one of the shooters, himself and Lizzie were shot. Jamzyn was shot in the leg, he was shot through the stomach but it was Lizzie who came out worse as she was shot twice and both in the stomach. Joshua refused to let anybody out and Ryan who refused to rest started tending to Lizzie as the bleeding began to get worse and worse as the minutes passed. With some quick thinking, Ivy managed to get Sean's attention who was stood worriedly outside of the pub window with the police. She sign languaged where Joshua and the other shooter was stood and he told the police who managed to get inside the pub and take down Joshua and his friend. Ryan, Lizzie and Jazmyn where taken to the hospital but tragedy struck when Lizzie didn't make it. She died in surgery from internal bleeding, if she had managed to get to the hospital sooner it may have been different but it was not. Ryan was devastated and struggled on how to tell his daughter that she would not see her mother ever again. Katie managed to get him slowly through it and the situation only made Ryan realise how much he loved Katie and she him. After the Hostage Situation Ryan and Katie moved in immediately and they managed to explain to Hayley that her mummy had gone to heaven - it was a moment in Ryan's life which he hoped and wished he would never have to encounter again. In April 2014, Ryan asked Katie to marry him and she accepted. They were married in a ceremony at the Registar Office in 2017, after the birth of their son Mason in 2016. Family Mother: Mary Byrne Father: Stuart Byrne Sister: Chantelle Byrne Wife: Katie Byrne Daughter: Hayley Byrne Son: Mason Byrne Grandparents: Howard and Theresa Byrne Uncle: Max Byrne Cousins: Natalie Byrne, Ross Byrne, Lily-Mae Byrne and Charlie Byrne References Photo of Zac Efron: http://tcsnews.com/zac-efron-breaks-jaw-after-accidental-fall-at-home/